Cambios
by fermonterob
Summary: ONE-SHOT Romione. Ubicado antes de las Las Reliquias de la Muerte (Momento perdido) Ron se da cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado Hermione y el también.


¡ **Hola! Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero les guste :)**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **CAMBIOS**.

Las lágrimas por la muerte de Dumbledore habían sido sustituidas por la lluvia del verano.

Las afueras de Otery St. Catchpole despedían petricor que inundaba la nariz y los sentidos, el cielo parecía limpio después de haber estado gris antes del aguacero, del cual quedaban vestigios de gotas. El refrescante viento se había llevado el caluroso día nublado y traía consigo la noche. Además de aquellas esplendidas sensaciones en la madriguera olía a estofado de carne con papas y a panqué de moras horneándose. Parecía como si no existiera guerra alguna, como si el líder no hubiera dejado este mundo.

Aún quedaban unos días antes de que se llevara a cabo el plan para ir por Harry donde los Dursley y Molly se sentía culpable de preparar esas suculentas comidas cuando seguramente "Al pobrecito Harry lo matan de hambre esos muggles"

Hermione había llegado aquella mañana gris, en medio de la lluvia, con su baúl y un pequeño bolso de cuentas, justo a la hora acordada para quitar los hechizos y que pudiera aparecerse en el jardín de la casa Weasley. Arribó más pálida que de costumbre y diciendo que sus padres estaban de acuerdo en todo el plan que había establecido la orden para esconderlos, el cual se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. Pero Ron la conocía demasiado como para sospechar de lo que ella decía tenía algo de mentira, así que trató de seguirle la corriente delante de su familia, debido a que ella se veía demasiado pensativa y estaba muy callada, ya le preguntaría más tarde que ocurría. También había tratado de actuar como de costumbre con ella, pero era muy difícil.

Esa tarde los dos se encontraban en la pequeña terraza que comunicaba la cocina con el jardín trasero, empezaba a oscurecer y las luciérnagas salían a lucirse. El señor Weasley había colocado allí unos mullidos sillones y una mesa de centro (que no combinaban) "Justo como lo vi en la revista de decoración muggle" según el mismo cuando le mostró el lugar a Hermione y le pidió su opinión un par de horas antes.

Ella escribía con el ceño fruncido y con algunos mechones de cabello sobre su rostro que se le escapaban de la trenza. Ron leía un libro que ella le había asignado para buscar algunos hechizos que pudieran ser de utilidad en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. El asomaba de vez en cuando la mirada azul por encima del libro para observar a su amiga , no era algo que hiciera particularmente consciente,le gustaba y tampoco era algo que pudiera evitar.

Ron sabia que le gustaba Hermione, desde hacia dos veranos en Grimmauld place. Después de aquella revelación , todo quedo claro para el, los celos por Krum y el repentino nervisismo cuando ella estaba cerca, pero por supuesto que no haría nada , el no sabría como, no, ni pensarlo.

El verano pasado también había llegado Hermione a la madriguera a pasar algunos días antes de comenzar el sexto curso, lo cual le brindó algunas nuevas revelaciones y detalles de su cara que jamas había notado, ella se veía diferente, mejor. Y el se preguntaba si podría llamar la atención de ella alguna vez, pero se reprendía a si mismo con un "NO", "NO ME GUSTA HERMIONE" "NO ME GUSTA HERMIONE" era su autoengaño favorito a pesar de que repentinamente ambos se comportaban mas amables el uno con el otro. Pero las pequeñas esperanzas que albergaba toda esa nueva gentileza se esfumó para Ron cuando Ginny le dijo que "el pedazo de Troll búlgaro" había besado a Hermione. Estaba furioso aunque en el fundo sabia que no tenia derecho, se auto justificaba con un "¿POR QUÉ JAMAS NOS LO DIJO?" " ¿POR QUÉ LO OCULTÓ?" y otras preguntas y argumentos absurdos que lo llevaron por los caminos de Lavender Brown y los pequeños avances no intencionales que había tenido con ella, se consumieron.

Después, "gracias a Merlín" Lavender se convirtió en solo un molesto y vergonzoso recuerdo para Ron, aunque eso no impidió que el se sintiera tranquilo de nuevo, como si hubiera quitado una gran carga de su espalda que claramente llevaba por apellido Brown y "McLaggenRondandoAHermione".

Pero lo poco que habían construido juntos se había derrumbado y tenían que volver a comenzar, aunque Ron pronto tuvo otra epifanía mucho mayor que la anterior en el funeral de Dumbledore: amaba a Hermione.

Ella también a el,pero ninguno de los dos lo sabia, cada uno se dio cuenta cuenta de una forma muy personal, en el caso de Ron, al verla tan triste y vulnerable, sintió la necesidad de protegerla y volcar sobre ella una sensación que le apretaba el pecho, sintió que podría dar su vida por ella y por que no le ocurriera nunca nada malo, pero ese día se limitó a consolarla y a tratar de no estropearlo,no quería hacer otra cosa que detener el tiempo en aquel abrazo.

Ya tendría tiempo para pensar y aclarar sus ideas sobre su mejor amiga y hasta tal vez hablar con ella, a pesar de que en la última noche de Dumbledore cuando Harry salio con el, había tratado de aclarar todo lo sucedido ese curso, pero los mortífagos irrumpiendo en Hogwarts eran un asunto mas importante en ese momento.

A partir de esa muerte no solo el , no solo ella, todos cambiaron, estaban rotos, dolidos, incluso cada uno se veía mas viejo de lo que era. Pero Ron solo parecía notar los cambios en Hermione, como había estado haciendo los últimos años, cada vez la encontraba mas bonita.

Esa tarde Ron quería verla libremente, pero no podía darse el lujo de tal descaro, tenia miedo, ahora más que nunca después de ser un idiota al estar con Lavender. Aunque después de haber leído el regalo de Fred y George, pensó que podría poner unas cosas en practica , al menos para tratar de compensar todo el daño del curso pasado, ya que por el momento no tenia planeado revelarle a Hermione sus sentimientos, tenían que buscar los horrocruxes y declararse podría arruinar su relación cuando Harry más los necesitaba.

El no contuvo la tentación y volvió a verla por encima del libro. Se veía demasiado bien, no podía esperar a la boda de Bill, sabia que ese día iría aun mas linda, una idea llego a su mente "Ese día le pediras a Hermione ser tu pareja" se dijo a si mismo.

-¿Se puede saber qué tanto me ves?- La voz de Hermione hizo que se sobresaltara y terminara repentinamente la conversación que estaba teniendo con su mente. Ella lo miraba fulminante.

-No-na-naada, es solo que...

-¿Acaso tengo gusamocos en la cara Ronald ? si es así quitamelos por favor- Lo interrumpió ella con excesivo sarcasmo.

-No, es solo, es que...-Ron logró tragar saliva mientras ella esperaba su respuesta con las cejas arqueadas- Quería que me prestaras tu pluma, necesito anotar unas paginas.

-Ah, claro toma- Ella relajó el rostro y le extendió la mano, con la pluma y el la tomó pensando que la había librado una vez más, no era la primera vez que ella lo descubría observándola, siempre tenia que inventar una excusa, pero ya se le estaban agotando los recursos.

Fingió anotar números al azar en un trozo de pergamino y se volvió para devolverle la pluma.

-¡Diablos!- pensó, apenas había salido de un lió y ya estaba entrando en otro cuando se quedó embobado al ver como ella ponía la liga que sujetaba su trenza entre sus dientes y con los brazos levantados se deshacia la trenza para luego parar sus dedos entre su cabello y masejearse el craneo con los ojos cerrados.

-No hagas eso Hermione- Volvió a pensar cuando ella cruzo la pierna.

Nunca habia notado lo bonitas que eran, ella siempre tenia la piel muy suave y no creia que esas piernas fuesen una excepción

-Ojalá en la boda no se te ocurra llevar vestido largo Hermione- Dijo de nuevo en sus adentros-¿QUE? ESPERA ¿QUE ESTOY HACIENDO, SOY UN ENFERMO.¿CÓMO PUEDO PENSAR ESO? ES MI MEJOR AMIGA, NO ME GUSTARIA QUE ALGUIEN MAS DIJERA ALGO ASI SOBRE ELLA , LE PARTIRIA LA CARA. TENGO QUE CONTROLARME. Ron se habia reprendido a el mismo, parecia que estaba bajo algun tipo de encantamiento que le hacia actuar contra su voluntad con esas mirardas furtivas y pensamientos hacia Hermione.

Por supuesto que había notado que era una chica, que le gustaba y que la amaba , pero ese dia se dio cuenta que los cambios de Hermione podian provocar otro tipo de cosas en el sin que ella le pusiera si quiera un dedo encima .

-Desearía poder tocar esa cicatriz que tiene en el hombro- Ron volvia a hablar en sus pensamientos y a imaginar una trajectoria con su dedo desde el hombro , pasando por clavicula,cuello , hasta llegar a labios.

Labios Hermione + Labios de Ron.

Pierna de Hermione +Mano de Ron.

-OH¡MALDITA SEA! AQUÍ VOY DE NUEVO, SOY UN ENGRENDRO ,ELLA NO ES DE ESAS,PERO...PERO YO SOLO LA QUIERO PARA MI ¡PORQUE LA AMO ! NO ESTA MAL SI SOLO SE DEJA TOCAR POR UNA SOLA PERSONA ¡Y ESA PERSONA QUIERO SER YO CARAJO! ¡Y NADIE MÁS VA A PONER SUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS EN ELLA! NO, NO ME VOY A JUSTIFICAR SOY UN ASCO Y UN IRRESPETUOSO.- Mientras Ron luchaba contra el mismo en su cabeza, ella cerraba su libro y comenzaba a guarada y a ordenar los pergaminos.

-Yo quiero a Hermione de una forma mas romántica, no es solo deseo pero ¿POR QUÉ ME SIENTO TAN CULPABLE? ¿POR QUÉ DE REPENTE ME PASA ESTO? Es que cada vez está mas hermosa, su cabello ya no esta tan alborotado y cada día tiene mas pecas en la nariz, recuerdo cuando noté esos detalles el año pasado- Una corriente de aire trasnportó el perfume de su amiga hasta su nariz, que lo embriagó de ella.

-Justo en el amortentia- siguió pensado- su sonrisa es muy linda también , tiene unos dientes perfectos. Claro, sus padres son de esos muggles que arreglan los dientes con instrumentos tenebrosos y ruidosos ...¿Cómo se les llama ? ¡Ah si! Dientistos, algo así, apuesto a que si Hermione no fuera una bruja tendría tambien esa profesión escalofriante...Sus labios, cuando duda, cuando piensa o se preocupa, se muerde el inferior, también desde hace un tiempo se pone una cosa sobre ellos que huele excelente...¡ah! Y casi olvido que tiene esa combinacion perfecta de ojos, pestañas y cejas ¿Se hará algo? ¡Que demonios si se lo hace! como si pudiera ser más bonita.

Ella se inclinó a recoger un pergamino -lo que sacó por un segundo a Ron de sus pensamientos, para rápidamente volver a ellos:

\- ¿QUÉ ES ESO? ¡TIENE UN LUNAR EN LA ESPALDA! ¡ES HERMOSO EN VERDAD!

¿QUÉ OTROS MALDITOS SECRETOS ESCONDES HERMIONE?

¡NO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACER ESO!¡NO TE ATREVAS A DESPEREZARTE! -Ron intentó voltear a otra parte, pero falló, sus ojos solo veían a Hermione estirandose.

Blusa hacia arriba. Abdomen descubierto.

Ombligo.

-¡ME ESTAS MATANDO HERMIONE!¡VAMOS TENGO QUE PENSAR EN OTRA COSA SI NO TENDRE UN GRAAN PROBLEMA!. Piensa en tia Muriel ¡NO!En Ojoloco besando a tia Muriel-

Ron emitio un suspiro. Habia ganado otra batalla con el mismo.

-Mataré a Ginny por prestarle esa pijama de pantalones cortos y tirantes. Aunque.. no es muy diferente a las que usa Hermione. Recuerdo que el año pasado voltee a vela por detrás cuando subia las escaleras mietras usaba un pijama azul. ¡SOY UN DEGENERADO!Pero...bueno... eso no me pasa con las otras chicas solo con Hermione o bueno ligeramente antes con Fleur pero por que era muy estupido y ella es parte veela. Un momento... Hermione nunca olvida nada, antes que Hermione olvide algo Umbrigde invita a tomar el té a Grawp ¿Por qué olvido sus pijamas?- El se quedó un momento con la mente en blanco- Creo que es el momento- pensó de nuevo.

El volteó hacia la ventana y vio a su madre demasiado ocupadada poniendo la mesa como para interrumpirlos.

-¿Hermione?- Ella lo volteo a ver mientras enrrollaba su ultimo pergamino.

-Oye te conozco a la perfección y a mi no puedes engañarme ¿Que has hecho con tus padres?- Hermione bajo la mirada y luego volteo hacia el jardin y en esa posicion comenzó a hablar:

-No creas que no pensaba decírtelo hoy mismo Ron-hizo una pausa y continuó- Ellos ahora son Wendell y Monica Wilkins- su voz se escuchaba quebrada.

-¿QUÉ?- contestó Ron levantandose de su sillon y sentandose con ella, pero ella seguia mirando algun punto en el jardín.

\- Les he modificado la memoria Ron y los hice creer que su mayor deseo era vivir en Australia, asi que... ellos se fueron.

-Pero, ¿No crees que ellos estarán preocupados lejos de aquí? Ellos podian venir aquí, ese era el plan y...

-No Ron -ella lo interrumpio y volteó con los ojos a punto de desbordar unas lagrimas- Wendell y Monica Wlkins no tienen hijos , para ellos no existo. Ademas tu familia ya corre mucho riesgo y ocultando muggles podria irles peor.

A Ron le dió un vuelco el corazón al escuchar eso, ademas de que se habia quedado sin palabras, cada dia admiraba mas a Hermione, otra razon más para amarla.

Ella comenzó a secarse las lagrimas rápidamente y continuó- Pero estarán bien Ron, a salvo, alejados de todo esto y lo mejor es que no sufriran por mi.

El tomo su mano y ni siquiera planeo las palabras , solo las sintio y las dijo:

-Te prometo que cuando acabe esto, iremos por ello y revertiras el encantamiento. Te lo juro Hermione, por mi honor- Finalizó apretando fuermente la mano de ella y Hermione dejó caer un par de lagrimas mas, el nudo que tenia en la garganta le impedía hablar, asi que solo pudo dedicarle una mirada que contenia toda la ternula del mundo y asintir vigorisamente como si estuviera deseosa que aquello ocurriese.

-Tienes que hablar con papá y Bill- dijo Ron mientras volvia mas suave el apretón de mano- para que ya no vayan por ellos mañana.

-Si, lo haré esta noche, después de la cena ... ¿podrías estar conmigo?

-Por supuesto- Contestó el colocandole un mechón tras la oreja, parecía que estaba poseido de nuevo por el Ron gentil como antes de Lavender e inundado de una (rara en el) confianza en si mismo. El gesto hizo que ella se sonrojara.

-Gracias Ron.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo el viendola viajmente y recorriendo todo su rostro con la mirada. Y como si alguien se hubiera apoderado de su lengua:

\- Que hermosa te vez...eh...hoy- Hermione se sonrojo violentamente aun más.

-Gracias... supongo...¿Es una clase de broma Ronald?- Dijo ella primero dudosa y luego amenzante.

Ron se habia dado cuenta de lo que habia dicho involuntariamente y no sabia estavez saldria librado. Así que decidio por primera vez no mentir.

-No... no... no... es, es en serio y bueno, no solo es hoy, bueno, tu sabes,con eso de "hoy" no me referia a solo hoy.. los nervios lo estaban traicionando- ...quiero decir, siempre te ves hermosa, eres muy bonita - a estas alturas ya tenia las orejas ardientes y a juego con su cabello- ...es solo que hoy, bueno, tu sabes...

Hermione sonrio timidamente y se acercó a depositarun beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias... y tu eres adorable- dijo ella evidentemente nerviosa igual que el- me has alegrado un mal día.

Ambos se sonrieron apenados. Ron se sintió tan feliz de ha habia llevado a cabo lo de "compensar a Hermione por todo el daño" y desde ese momento descubrió que podia pasar toda su vida haciendolo.

La cara de Molly asomandose por la ventana de la cocina interrumpio ese momento.

-Niños entren a lavarse para cenar- anunció con una sonrisa.

Hermione fue la primera en hacer amago de levantarse. Pero la mano de Ron la detuvo por el brazo.

-Yo tambien tengo que decirte algo, eh bueno quiero tu opinion- la mirada de Ron era la misma preocupada que en primer año.

Ella se volvio a sentar- ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó.

-Bueno, mi familia estará protegida con su estatus de sangre pura, aunque estamos clasificados como traidores a la sangre, no dudo que vengan a investigar y si saben que me he ido con Harry,pueden hacerles daño.

-Si Ron tambien he pensado en eso y te juro que iba a idear alguna solucion pero estaba ocupada con lo de mis padres lo siento , pero hoy mismo podremos planear...- Hermione habia dicho todo eso rapidamente hasta que Ron puso un dedo en sus labios de nuevo dejandose llevar por lo que sentía.

-No tienes que pensar todo tu sola, ya se he me ha ocurrido algo, tal vez es algo estúpido, pero creo que servirá- el suspiró como si fuera a decir algo vergonzoso- le di mi aparicienca al ghoul de nuestro ático, y con ayuda de Fred y George esta noche haremos que le broten pústulas para que paresca que "estoy" enfermo de spattergroit y que por eso no he ido a Hogwarts por si alguien quiere venir a investigar, no creo que quiera acercarse demasiado, es muy contagioso y así no podran saber que estoy con Harry y dejaran en paz a mi familia al menos un tiempo. Yale he dicho al ghoul que vivirá en mi habitación en cuanto me vaya ,eso lo tiene muy contento. ¿Qué dices? Lo sé es estupido , pero no todos tenemos tu ingenio.

-Es la idea mas fabulosa que escuchado Ron,fué un plan muy inteligente- dijo Hermione radiante.

-Naah , no lo creo- le respondió Ron fijgiendo modestia y rascandose el cuello.

-¡Niños! La cena se está enfriando- llamó Molly nuevamente desde la ventana.

Los dos se levantaron pero esta vez fué Hermione la que detuvo a Ron.

-No solo eres adorable, tambien eres brillante Ron, siempre lo has sido. No dejes nunca que nadie te dija lo contrario- y dandole un pequeño apretón de mano pasó por delante de el para entrar a la cocina.

El estaba demasiado rojo como para entrar inmediatamente.

Si, todo era constantes cambios , incluida Hermione y el igual, pero también algunas cosas volvían a tomar su curso.

¡ **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
